Memory mirroring provides redundant storage to minimize the loss of time and data associated with server failures and recovery. Mission critical applications, such as database, analytics, and messaging applications, must be recovered in a timely fashion in the event of a server failure. Conventional data backup systems may require unacceptable downtime and administrator intervention. For instance, a primary server can wait idly for acknowledgement that data has been successfully mirrored to a backup server. The storage path, itself, may introduce further delays. For example, data mirrored using a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) fabric typically involves traversing an input/output (I/O) interface and numerous switches, in addition to the execution of kernel code. Still other systems, such as those using a flash-backed dual in-line memory module (DIMM), may require the memory to be physically moved to another server before an application can resume.